


The Surprise

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Sara has a surprise for Ava when she gets home from work.





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written something with a strap, hope it's enjoyable!

Sara looks nervously around the room as she waits for Ava to return home. She can’t remember the last time she was nervous like this, not with something she’s usually so confident about. She wants to try something new, wants to surprise Ava, but as she looks down at the surprise, currently lain out on their bed, she can’t help feel nervous that Ava won’t like it. She hears the apartment door open and drops down on the bed, sitting right in front of the surprise. She bites her lip, crosses her legs, and leans back on her hands as she hears Ava ascend the stairs.

“Sara?” Ava calls, almost at the top.

“I’m in here,” she calls back, surprised at how steady her voice sounds.

The door opens and not a second later Ava steps through it. For a split second her face is tired, until she looks at Sara and her face lights up. Somehow it only increases the anxiety pitting in Sara’s stomach.

“Hey,” Ava says with a smile, walking towards Sara as she pushes her blazer off her shoulders.

“Hey.” Sara’s eyes fall to the open button at the top of Ava’s shirt as she beckons Ava towards her with her finger. When she’s close enough, Sara reaches her hands out, uncrosses her legs and pulls Ava down on her lap by her hips. For a brief second she’s scared that Ava is going to see the surprise, all she has to do is look over Sara’s shoulder. But she doesn’t, instead keeping her eyes trained on Sara’s face as she straddles her thighs, leans in for a quick kiss. Ava rests her arms around Sara’s shoulders when she pulls back, continuing to look straight into her eyes. Sara bites her lip and focuses her eyes back on Ava’s open button.

“Is something wrong?” Ava asks, worry evident in her voice.

“No, nothing’s wrong.” Sara brings a hand up to trace along where Ava’s shirt stops. “I missed you,” she whispers, before she leans in, her lips trailing along the same path as her fingers. Ava shivers above her, tangles a hand in the hair at the nape of her neck. She lightly scrapes her teeth against Ava’s skin and relishes in the feeling of Ava pressing herself closer to her.

“What’s that?” Fuck, she’d forgotten about the surprise, too wrapped up in Ava. Ava reaches a hand down behind her, as if she can’t make out what it is from its current position. Her eyes go comically wide when she does, the hand pulling it up dropping it back on the bed. Sara can’t help but let out a giggle at Ava’s face.

“I thought we could try something new.” Sara searches Ava’s face for any sign on how she feels about it, good or bad. Ava starts chewing her lower lip and furrows her brows as she just looks at it. “Just if you want, it’s fine if you don’t,” Sara says, leans back in to kiss Ava’s collarbone, a futile attempt to distract her. “It was just an idea,” she mumbles against Ava’s skin. Ava pulls her closer, but she’s still tense, still looking over Sara’s shoulder. “Just forget about it.”

“Who would-” Ava swallows. Sara pulls back again, and Ava’s eyes flit between her and the object on their bed. “Who’d wear it?” she asks, voice barely above a whisper, as she looks right into Sara’s eyes.

Sara lifts a hand up to trace Ava’s cheekbone as she answers. “You,” she says, more confident now that Ava hadn’t just shut the idea down.

Ava’s tongue comes out to wet her lips as she lets her eyes travel down Sara’s body. Sara swears she sees them grow darker. “Okay,” she nods, leaning down to capture Sara’s lips in a passionate kiss. Sara moans into it, slides her hand around to her neck, pulling her closer. When Ava pulls back they’re both breathless. Ava’s eyes once more move behind Sara’s back, but this time they’re filled with lust. Sara reaches a hand behind herself, pulling the harness and lube out from behind her back. She places them beside her on the bed before pulling Ava back in for another kiss.

Ava relaxes against her, pulls back from the kiss so she can kiss her way down Sara’s jaw and neck instead. Sara moans and throws her head back, pulling Ava closer. Ava’s hands skirt down her body until they reach her waist. She presses her hands just inside the hem of her sweater, scratching Sara’s sides. She slowly drags her fingers up, pulling the sweater up with them. She detaches her lips from Sara’s neck when her hands reach her arms. Sara easily lifts up her arms so Ava can pull the sweater off, eager to have her lips back on her. Ava doesn’t waste a second before she reattaches her lips, traces them down to the top of Sara’s breasts. Sara lets out an appreciative moan as she sucks a hickey into it, before snaking an arm around her back, undoing the clasp of her bra. When it’s finally off Sara lets her back fall to the bed, hands on Ava’s neck and back pulling her with her. Ava’s lips travel lower, starts toying with one of her nipples.

Ava sits back up, one hand on Sara’s stomach keeping her down, and just admires her, half naked, a couple bruises already blossoming against the pale of her skin. She turns her head to look at the strap-on again, licking her lips, before once more turning her attention to Sara. She scoots lower on Sara’s legs, hands moving to Sara’s pants, unbuttoning them. Sara obediently lifts her hips as Ava hooks her fingers under the top of her pants and panties, pulling both down in one go. When she’s got Sara completely naked she makes herself comfortable on top of Sara again. Sara rubs her thighs together, eager for Ava to fuck her. Ava’s lips once more descend to her chest, as one of Ava’s hands makes its way between her thighs. Sara easily spreads her legs, sighs as Ava finally touches her. Ava gasps against her skin as she does.

“You’re so fucking wet,” she breathes, pulling back enough to look down at Sara.

“I may have been thinking about this for a while,” Sara admits, looking up at Ava with unmasked desire.

Ava groans as she buries her head in the crook of Sara’s neck. She pushes her hand lower, experimentally pushes into her, her fingers easily sliding in. Sara moans as she does, tries to coax Ava’s fingers into going faster, but Ava’s fingers are still experimental, testing to see how much Sara can take. All Sara wants is for Ava to put the damn thing on already and fuck her, but she respects that this is a first for Ava, that she needs to know everything will be okay. It’s the only thing keeping her from outright telling Ava that it’s fine, she’s ready, and would she  _ please _ just fuck her.

She almost whines when Ava pulls her fingers back out, then pulls her body away from Sara’s. The sound stops in her throat when she notices Ava’s hand reaching for the strap-on.

“Are you-” Ava starts, worrying her lip as she looks at Sara.

“ _ Yes,”  _ Sara breathes, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Ava. “I’m  _ so _ ready for you.”

Ava nods, then slides off of Sara, standing up on the floor. Sara's hands slide from her waist to the front of her pants, eagerly unbuttoning them. Ava’s hands drop to her sides as she once more just eyes the strap-on.

“Take off your shirt, babe,” Sara says, pulling down her zipper. Ava swallows as her hands start moving again, quickly unbuttoning her shirt. Sara’s eyes stay on her hands the whole time, her own hands grabbing onto Ava’s pants and underwear. She starts slowly dragging them down as the shirt leaves Ava’s body. As Ava’s hands disappear behind her back, Sara’s eyes stay on her breasts, watches as the bra gets unclasped, then removed, Ava’s breasts finally coming into full view. She leans her head in to press a chaste kiss right above Ava’s pelvis, before she leans down to pull her clothes the rest of the way. 

She straightens out her back again when Ava’s fully naked, let’s her eyes rake up and down her body as her hands move to grab the strap-on. Ava’s eyes follows it as Sara guides her feet through the harness, slowly dragging it up Ava’s body. Ava grabs onto her shoulders to keep steady. When it’s properly fastened around Ava’s hips, Sara leans back, spends a couple of seconds just admiring her girlfriend, the toy standing proudly between her legs.

“You look so fucking hot,” she says, biting her lip and reaching a hand out for the lube. There’s a nice color on Ava’s neck and cheeks when she looks back up. She opens up the lid and squirts lube into her hand, all the while looking into Ava’s eyes, that are currently locked onto her hands. She throws the bottle back down on the bed and slowly grabs the strap-on, spreading the lube over the entire length of it. “So fucking hot,” she repeats as she lets the toy go in favor of crawling up the bed, making herself comfortable on it. She beckons Ava with her hand, and Ava soon kneels on the bed, crawls until she’s right on top of her. Ava kisses her again, trails her hand back down between Sara’s thighs.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” she asks, fingers once more making contact with Sara’s wetness.

Sara looks up at her with soft eyes, lifts a hand to her cheek, pulling her face back down so she can kiss her, her other hand trailing down her stomach until it arrives at Ava’s hand. She cups her hand, pushes it lower until she can push Ava’s fingers inside herself.

“Don’t I feel ready?” she asks, well aware of the unmasked need in her voice, rolling her hips against Ava’s hand.

“Fuck, yes, god, you feel so ready,” Ava breathes, fingers sliding in and out of Sara.

“Then what are you waiting for? Are you going to fuck me or not,” Sara challenges, hand falling away from Ava’s.

Ava whines at her words, pulls her hand away, and lifts herself up from Sara’s body. Her hand disappears between their bodies as her hips move closer. Sara gasps as the tip of the toy makes contact with her wetness. Ava eases just the tip of it into her entrance.

“Is this okay?” she asks, eyes searching Sara’s face.

“Yes,” Sara gasps, using every ounce of willpower she has to hold herself back from pulling Ava all the way to her, letting Ava do it at her own pace. Ava slowly eases more of it inside her. “Fuck,” Sara lets out, when it’s about halfway inside. Ava freezes, looks at Sara with worry.

“Are you okay? Did I-”

“Aves, I’m  _ amazing _ , just, don’t stop.” Sara rolls her hip to accentuate her words, pulling the toy just a little deeper.

Ava nods, eases it fully inside her. Sara sighs as she’s finally completely filled, rolls her hips again when Ava doesn’t move. Ava takes a deep breath, hooks her hand under Sara’s leg, pulling it up, and pulls out a couple of inches experimentally before pushing all the way back in. Sara moans, wraps one arm around Ava’s shoulders and the other around her lower back, trying to pull her closer. Ava’s body stays a few inches from her own as Ava observes her face, her hips picking up the pace as her movements grow more confident. Sara’s moans fill the air, her eyes screwed shut, as Ava keeps fucking her. She lets out a string of curse words, before all she can do is scream Ava’s name, her high getting ever closer. Sara tenses as her orgasm rushes through her, Ava’s movements slowing down, until Sara relaxes against the bed, completely spent.

They’re both panting when Ava’s movements stop, the toy still buried inside Sara. Ava lets her body relax against Sara’s, buries her head in the crook of her neck as they both catch their breaths. Sara’s hand moves up to Ava’s hair to lazily run through it.

“That was amazing,” she sighs, a blissed out smile on her face. Ava only hums in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
